Leagues
Introduction Leagues are the Matchmaking tiers you are placed in. During battles, you play against players close to or at your league. The leagues are arranged in lowest-to highest-order as followed: Recruit, Private, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond, Expert, Master and Champion. In addition, each league has sections, which go from three to one. For example, if you are in Silver II, you get to Silver I before Gold. Gold is given to players when they climb up a league to discourage tanking. There is also the Legend League, which is the top 50 players. These players tend to have trophy counts above 5500, which is a player's challenge to match. To move up a league, players have to win battles. The more damage they deal, the more trophies they get. Losing battles makes players lose trophies. There is an exception to the rule, however - the lowest league players (Private and Recruit) can receive a minimum of zero points, so you cannot get a negative score. As of version 2.9.0, the League points distribution changed once again, and now looks like: PLUS EXTRA: Extra rating points for 3 pilots (+3, +2 and +1, respectively) who captured the most beacons among all the 12 players from both teams. Pilots with an equal amount of beacons will be sorted by the amount of damage they dealt. Say, you and your teammate captured three beacons each, but you inflicted more pain on the enemy than your companion did. That means you'll get 3 bonus points and he'll get 2. If you play in a squad, rating points will still be distributed evenly among all teammates, and that includes beacon bonuses. Points are always rounded upwards: average 5.5 will always turn into 6 for everyone. League Advancement Reward Once a player has advanced to a new league by earning a certain amount of trophies, a player will receive a gold reward. The higher the League is, the higher the amount of gold a player receives. Please note that an advancement reward is paid only once. That way, moving down a League before the season ends and then moving back up won't generate additional gold. Recruit has one Tier, Champion has a dynamic number of Tiers, 100 players each (however the player is NOT rewarded for moving Champion Tiers), and every other league has three Tiers. Rewards are indicated accordingly: Recruit: 100 Private League: 20\20\20 Bronze League: 30\40\50 Silver League: 50\60\70 Gold League: 80\90\100 Diamond League: 110\120\130 Expert League: 140\150\175 Master League: 200/250/300 Champion League: 350 Leaver's queue (LQ) Upon the introduction of Leagues the old-fashioned sealclubbing (using underleveled Magnum Gepards to kill new players, i.e. "SealCubbing") was officially dead because players were no more separated by weapon\robot levels. So people who want to get unfair advantages at the expense of others came up with a new idea. To start and leave the game at instant, thus ensuring (for the most part) your team loses and getting to a lower league. This was exploited very fast, and starting early 2017, Pixonic introduced "Leaver's Queue", almost instantly dubbed "Tanker's League". The idea is simple. If a player deliberately "tanks" down the leagues, he's put into separate matchmaking queue and he must "clear his karma" to be able to play in "normal queue". Please note: Pixonic is doing a very bad job of informing people both about being put in LQ, as well as about activity that puts you there. In fact, NO activity that puts you into LQ is prohibited by Pixonic written rules\in-game pieces of advice, and as well player is NOT informed when he trapped there. Note also: Pixonic is NOT giving away information about how to get into and out of the LQ. All the following information was collected by players trapped there and is subject to change. How to spot that you are in the LQ? # You receive NO change in rating, NO gold, and a lot less silver after battle. # Matchmaking takes a long time. It can be anywhere from 30 seconds to 10 hours # Battles are rarely played by full teams (like 6 vs6 or 5vs6), most often it's 3vs3, 4vs6, 2vs3, or other incomplete sets of players. # There is a great disbalance in players leagues. Bronze League players are fighting along Champion League players, Masters are fighting Silver players, and so on. # A lot of players are not spawning bots or leaving the match at instant; so their damage stat at the end of the game is zero. # Pretty often Masters or Champion league players are running strange bot setup, not suitable for higher leagues (Stalkers, Natashas, Raijins etc.). #Only Domination and temporary modes, like Skirmish, are avaliable. If there is no Skirmish (or Arena), you will automatically be placed on a Domination match. How to get INTO LQ? You need to accumulate "bad karma". Which is triggered by (all of it): # Clicking "Leave battle" before ALL spare robots are destroyed. # Doing zero damage (sorry, ECU beacon cappers). # Leaving the battle during initial countdown (yes, it is bad karma!; even if do not spawn even a single bot) [ Although if you leave without spawning you usually get replaced with another player but still the MM has data that you left; even though it didn't affect your team(most of the time)] - so a player MUST play every map through. # Getting last place on a loseing team multiple times. How to get OUT of LQ? This is the hard part. A player MUST follow ALL of the following rules, and play TWICE as many abandoned battles. # The battle MUST be played with a good connectivity. Being disconnected is perceived as "leaving the game". # Once red "Battle" button is pressed - match MUST be played through. # All robots must be destroyed in a timely manner. So ejecting all bots in the first minute of the match won't be accounted as "game played well" # Robot MUST be spawned during first 2 minutes of the game. # Player MUST deal some amount of damage in battle. Exact numbers are not known, but 100-200K is a safe bet. # Players MUST be aware that the number of "left matches" will dictate how many battles you must complete before you are able to leave LQ. I.e if you leave 15 matches, you must play through all 15 matches before getting back into the "normal" matchmaking. # While most weekdays have a very low percentage of active "tankers", Sunday is the best time to get out of LQ due to there being more active "tankers" in LQ at that time. # The percentage of finding a match in LQ is at its lowest whenever Skirmish, Arena or some other special event is available. Why is being in LQ bad? # You receive no Gold, Experience, Honour points or event currencies and much less Silver as well as you stop receiving or losing rating points. # Your progress in LQ does not count towards daily or event tasks. # Very long wait times for a battle to start. # Competition is often not good. No "middle ground", usually only Champions (with 10-12 equipment) or Bronze players. # For players with 6-8 level hangar it's almost impossible to score good amount of damage and therefore no silver income. # Pixonic is promising to re-work LQ concept in near future, removing ANY incentive from the tankers. Trivia * Leagues are the replacement for Tiers, used in old matchmaking. * Introduction of Leagues were very controversial and inspiring a lot of rants on WR forum. * League points were revised three times as of June 2017. * In the 2.9 update, beacon capping is now rewarded, which previously wasn't. * League points rewards could be changed on server, without updating the game app itself. Category:Features